ONE WEEK
by kirei31
Summary: Add an ignorant heroine, a violent admirer, a blackmailing best friend, a supportive yet conniving friends, some random stalker, an Alice obsessed principal and an obnoxious sempai   ONE HELL OF A WEEK!
1. Sunday

**Disclaimer: ** I do not own Gakuen Alice! ^_^v

A/N: Luna's character in this story is edited by me so don't get confused with the way I placed her in the story. ^_^v

SORRY GUYS BUT I JUST HAD TO MAKE THIS FANFIC BEFORE I LOST THE PLOT IN MY HEAD. SORRY FOR THE DELAY BECAUSE I AM STILL EDITING SOME CHAPTERS FOR THE STORY 'STUCK WITH EACH OTHER'. HOPE YOU GUYS LIKED THIS INSERT FANFIC I MADE

**1 week**

_**_o~O~o~O~o~O~o~O~o_**_

Back then I didn't even know what an Alice is or that I even possessed an Alice myself, but because of my stubbornness to follow my best friend Hotaru Imai to this school, I found out who I really am…

After learning my true identity through time leaping, I learned that I possess 2 Alices. One is the Nullifying Alice, an Alice that could negate other Alices and render them useless. I got it from my father Izumi Yukihira. He died because of an accident that was instigated by the ESP.

The second one is the Steal/Insertion Alice. It is an Alice that allows me to steal other peoples Alice and convert them to stones. I could even use those stones and insert them into another person and the Alice inside the stone can be used by that person. This Alice is from my mother, Yuka Azumi who died from protecting me in this very academy.

You must think that I have a complicated life, and believe I do but it's already been 8 years since that happened and right now, I am living my 18 year old life freely. Well, as free as I can get, because the condition in the treaty between the three principals in the war is that I must not leave the academy for as long as I live in exchange for the student's safety and also for me to NEVER use my insertion and steal Alice so I won't get used by the ESP.

Bummer right? But it doesn't matter to me as long as I can help out my friends. So now I am enrolled in the high school division along with my other friends and things are just like the way it was before the war, well…some things that is.

_**Sunday (5:00 pm) **_

"Natsume! Get your ass back here this instant!" Mikan yelled towards Natsume as she tried to catch the fire caster that was running away from her and heading towards the direction of the northern woods.

'Why is he so damn fast?' She thought as she tried to catch up to his fast pace. The boy was almost at the entrance of the northern woods entrance when he suddenly stopped and jumped on a tree branch while waiting for the angry girl to catch up.

"Where the heck did he go now?" She stomped her foot in annoyance, not noticing the pair of crimson eyes staring down at her.

"Hey strawberry print! Looking for someone?" He said from above. Mikan looked around for a while before spotting him sitting at a high tree branch lazily while smirking down on her.

"You freak! I can't believe you did that?" She yelled at him exasperatedly.

"What? That bastard deserved it." He replied darkly before picking an apple from the tree and ate it.

'He still has the nerve to eat around!' Mikan thought irritably.

"What do you mean he deserved it? Have you gone insane? He didn't even do anything to you!"

"He touched something of mine."

"Huh? Are you a toddler? Do you have to take revenge for something as trivial as that?"

"…."

"You should apologize, Natsume! Whatever he touched or took from you doesn't warrant him being beaten by you to the point that he almost looked black and blue!" She scolded him like a mother.

"I will not apologize for what I did! He should be thankful I didn't burn him for what he did" He replied darkly before disappearing inside the Northern woods.

"Natsume!"

'What has gotten into him?' she thought worriedly before heading towards Hotaru's lab to rant her frustrations.

An hour after Mikan left. Natsume went straight ahead of the boy's dorm and entered his best friend's window.

"I heard what happened today." Ruka informed him when he saw he's best friend squatting on the floor after jumping from he's window sill.

"News travels fast." He replied before entering the room and leaning on the wall.

"What the hell were you thinking? You do know that you just beat the shit out of the student body president right?" Ruka asked the raven haired boy worriedly.

"I guess we need to find a new president then"

"Natsume"

"The bastard betted with his loser friends, that he could get a kiss from her after the date." He explained while slamming his fist on the wall angrily.

"Really? Well…he deserved it after all. Heard he was sent to the hospital immediately. How badly did you beat him up?" The blonde boy asked as he leaned in on he's bed.

"Just as Mikan said….black and blue" Natsume replied with a smirk on his face.

"Hahahahaha! Nice one!" the blonde boy agreed as both of them laughed the incident off.

Meanwhile at Hotaru's room, a frustrated auburn haired girl kept on ranting about the disaster, called her date.

"Stupid Natsume…He ruined my date with Akito! I swear, ever since we graduated from elementary, he's aggressive behavior towards other people have gone up a notch!" She complained half heartedly to her amethysts eyed best friend.

"I don't understand how he could just barge in someone else's date unexpectedly, oh wait …I do! But to beat the living daylights out of the guy and then ran off like nothing happened! What was he thinking?" Mikan exclaimed.

"I'm sure Hyuuga did it for a good reason. He was never the type to suddenly go berserk without a reason."Hotaru replied impassively as she continued to do her homework.

"Are you taking his side?" she asked in disbelief.

"I'm not taking his side. I'm telling you that he is not the kind of guy that will hurt another person without a reason." The raven haired girl explained without looking at Mikan.

"Well he did say that Akito touched something of his." Mikan replied as she remembered the boy's words. A pair of amethysts eyes then glanced up at Mikan knowingly.

"What do you think it is Hotaru?"

"It's an orange."

"Huh? Orange? He sent Akito to the hospital because of a freaking orange? What an idiot!" Mikan asked in incredulously.

"You're the idiot." Hotaru muttered to herself.

"Did you say something Hotaru?"

"I said did you finish Jinno's homework already that is due tomorrow?"

"Oh crap! I forgot! See you tomorrow Hotaru! Goodnight!" Mikan replied hurriedly before bolting out the door.

_**_o~O~o~O~o~O~o~O~o_**_

_**To be continued…**_

_**_o~O~o~O~o~O~o~O~o_**_


	2. Monday

**Disclaimer: ** I do not own Gakuen Alice! ^_^v

**A/N: BWAHAHAHAHA! SINCE I AM SUCH AN EVIL AUTHOR AND WANTED TO CONFUSE MY READERS WITH THIS STORY. I WILL LET YOU GUYS DECIDE ON YOUR OWN ON WHAT THE REAL PLOT OF THIS STORY IS. **

**THE ONE WHO COULD GUESS THE CLOSEST PLOT TO MINE WILL….UMMM….GET NATSUME OR RUKA FOR CHRISTMAS! (THE OLDER VERSION) **

**BWAHAHAHAHA! WOHOOOO! INSOMNIA!**

**SORRY FOR MY RANDOM AUTHOR'S NOTE, I AM CURRENTLY LACKING OF SLEEP SO….YAH….I'M GETTING CRAZIER BY THE MINUTE! \(*v*)/**

_**_o~O~o~O~o~O~o~O~o_**_

_**Monday (8:00 am)**_

__**_o~O~o~O~o~O~o~O~o_**__

"Sakura! What have you been doing all these years?" Jinno sensei bellowed as he stood in front of Mikan's desk angrily.

"Sorry Jin-jin! But the homework was really hard!" She replied weakly.

"Don't call me that! Sakura detention!" Mikan flinched at his reaction and slammed her head on the desk after Jinno scolded her.

'Ugh! Great another detention. When will I have a week without Jin-Jin giving me detention' she complained to herself as she banged her head on the table continuously.

"It's no use even if you bang your head all day. You're still an idiot when it comes to math but if you continue it to release your frustration do it somewhere else where you won't disturb people when they are sleeping." He said to her before giving her a glare.

"Screw you! I still haven't forgiven you for what you did to Akito yesterday!" She whispered angrily.

"I don't care."

"Ugh! Can't believe you acted like that because of an orange!" she continued while Natsume stared at her oddly.

"Hotaru told me why you acted like that yesterday. She said it's because of an orange! What's the big deal? You're allowance is bigger than anyone else so why not buy another orange for yourself instead of beating people who accidentally ate your freaking fruit!" She replied hurriedly before looking at the front to see if people are listening to them.

"An orange huh? Well unfortunately, for that bastard, the orange he touched is one of a kind. It's not something you can buy anywhere." He replied seriously while looking at Mikan's face.

'Why is he looking at me like that?' She thought nervously. Mikan felt self conscious when Natsume's crimson eyes bore into hers. She turned away at his intense gaze and calmed her restless heart.

"It's still just an orange."

"But I like that orange and I don't want anyone else to touch it or hurt it." he replied while looking at the girl beside him gently without her knowledge.

"Hmph! Where did you get it?" She asked him, not noticing Natsume's slip. Somehow Mikan is starting to hate the orange he was talking about and she doesn't know why.

"It suddenly came into the Academy to look for its friend"

"Huh?"

"Nevermind"

"You're so weird!"

"And you're an idiot."

"Why you!" she replied a little loudly which got noticed by the frog loving teacher.

"Hyuuga! Sakura! Detention for not listening in class!"

"Whatever."

"Not again!"

_**_o~O~o~O~o~O~o~O~o_**_

**To be continued…**

_**_o~O~o~O~o~O~o~O~o_**_

**A/N:**

**I uploaded early this time because I don't think I would be able to post this on Monday…so I hope you guys enjoyed this chapter! **

**First of all thank you to all those who reviewed, faved my story and me as an author and also for placing my story on your alert list. (^_^)v Thank you very much for taking the time to read my fanfic! Will upload the next chapter everyday to coincide with the one week title XD**

_**_o~O~o~O~o~O~o~O~o_**_

**Serenity012**

**Jd**

**PassionInWriting**

**Kuroichibineko**

**animefreak1863**

_**_o~O~o~O~o~O~o~O~o_**_


	3. Tuesday

**Disclaimer: ** I do not own Gakuen Alice! ^_^v

_**_o~O~o~O~o~O~o~O~o_**_

_**Tuesday (12:00 pm) **_

**DING DONG**

"Finally! A break! " Mikan exclaimed loudly. Natsume ignored her and continued to read he's manga.

"Hey do you guys want to try my new cinnamon apple pie?" Offered Anna sweetly and brought out her creation.

"Yes please!" Mikan replied excitedly while Anna prepared a slice for her.

"Pig." Natsume commented when Mikan looked at the pie hungrily.

"Shut up!"

"Hey Mikan not fair! Leave some for us too!"Sumire said loudly.

"Pig."

"Not you too Hotaru!" She replied back.

"Don't worry everyone! I still have more for everybody!" The gang had swarmed around them and prepared themselves to taste Anna's pie.

Mikan was about to take a bite when Natsume suddenly used his manga and swatted it away from Mikan's hands. The pie landed on the floor creating a mess. Mikan got surprised at Natsume's actions and started to yell at him.

"Natsume you jerk! Apologize to Anna immediately!" Mikan demanded.

"Hmph." With that he walked away bringing he's manga with him.

"Sorry Anna, He's just being moody again."

"Don't worry about it Mikan chan."

"Hey Anna! What's that?" Koko pointed at her pie as black slug looking things emerged from it.

"Oh my goodness! That is a germie! I'm sorry guys! I didn't notice the flour was expired already! I'm really sorry!" The pink haired girl bowed her head in apology.

"I heard that if you ate something like that, you will get a stomachache for years." Yuu explained to them while Mikan gulped and shivered at the thought.

"Don't worry about it Anna! Nobody had eaten it yet anyway!" Mikan replied encouragingly.

"I guess Natsume noticed it was expired and stopped Mikan from eating It." said Ruka. Mikan felt guilty for shouting at Natsume but thought that he's attitude was still wrong.

"He could have just told us normally instead of slapping it away" Mikan countered.

"It's because people will know that Anna made a mistake. You know Natsume, he would rather be misunderstood than to hurt someone else" Added Ruka.

"Besides, you were looking so hungry that telling you would just be a waste of time." Hotaru replied.

"Fine! I'll look for him and apologize"

"Mikan chan! Tell Natsume san I'm sorry as well!" shouted Anna before Mikan left the room.

Mikan left the room and looked outside for the raven haired boy. She looked at his usual hiding place like the roof top, the northern woods and the cherry blossom tree but he wasn't there. She was about to give up and go back when she saw him resting at some random tree at the school backyard.

"Natsume?" He didn't respond.

"Look I'm sorry for yelling at you back there. I shouldn't have reacted like that…"

**GROWL~**

Natsume removed the manga on his face and raised an eyebrow at her. She turned her head away but another growl came.

"I already apologized so I'm going back" She replied hurriedly before running away but Natsume got a hold of her hand and tugged her back to him. She protested but he just dragged her off towards central town without a word.

"Where are we going Natsume"

"…"

"Natsume!"

"Shut up and just walk."

"Stop dragging me and tell me where we're going!" she demanded.

"You'll see when we get there."

"Fine! Just stop dragging me" She yielded and followed him sulkily without breaking their joined hands. They entered central town and saw the other students shopping while others are enjoying their free period. Mikan looked around first and noticed that most of the students were from the elementary division.

She followed Natsume when he started walking around. He then stopped in front of a restaurant with fancy writings on it. She glanced at Natsume strangely before looking back at the place.

"Why are we here?"

"I'm hungry."

"So? Eat by yourself! I'm going back." She replied but Natsume grabbed her hands tightly and dragged her inside.

"Hey!" she protested but it was useless as Natsume's hands held hers tightly. A beautiful looking girl greeted them and led them to a table for two that overlooks a seaside view from the window. Of course it was an illusion created by an Alice but it was still beautiful and life like that Mikan couldn't help but admire it.

The girl gave the menu at Natsume gently and almost threw the menu at Mikan. The auburn haired girl looked at the girl suspiciously before reading the menu.

Natsume glanced up at Mikan and saw her troubled face while she is reading the menu. He smirked at her silently before ordering 2 special courses for the both of them.

The waitress smiled back coyly at Natsume and took the menu from him while she snatched the menu from Mikan's hands which in turn irritated the girl.

"Stupid waitress! Why the hell did you bring me here anyway?" She turned her annoyance to the person in front of her. He just raised an eyebrow at her before replying blankly.

"I'm hungry"

**GROWL~**

"And it seems you are too. So what's the problem?"

"Can't you pick a different place to eat? I don't have any money on me and I can't read French!" she whispered angrily at him.

"I know"

"You know what? That I don't have money or I can't read French?"

"Both."

"Natsume! You little!"

"Don't worry about the money, I'll pay for it and I already ordered something for us" He informed her smoothly.

"You're not planning to leave me here to pay for this while you pretend to go to the toilet right?" She asked him seriously.

"Do I look that type of guy to you? Don't you trust me?" He asked her in an offended tone. Mikan looked at him thoughtfully before smiling up at him.

"Sorry…just a bad date experience."

"I know and I'll never do that Mikan" He replied softly at her. She felt her heart rate race up when he suddenly said her name after so many years.

'Somehow, this feels like a date to me…' she thought as she pretended to occupy herself with the view from the window while trying to hide the blush that tinted her cheeks.

"So…ummm...what did you order by the way?" She asked to change the awkward silence around them.

"Snails."

"(O_O)…Natsume…." She growled at him. She was about to question him when a thought suddenly popped up in her head.

"Wait! We skipped school!" Mikan said out of the blue.

"Stupid. Did you just realize that now?"

_**_o~O~o~O~o~O~o~O~o_**_

**To be continued…**

_**_o~O~o~O~o~O~o~O~o_**_

**A/N: **

**Thanks again to those who took their time to review, faved and placed my story in their alert list XD I am very grateful to all of you! **

Ekbrooke98

12star98na

Kuroichibineko

April Twelving

banana37174


	4. Wednesday

**Disclaimer: ** I do not own Gakuen Alice! ^_^v but Naoki sempai is mine

_**_o~O~o~O~o~O~o~O~o_**_

_**Wednesday (3:00 pm) **_

"Hey! Naoki sempai asked me to give you this." A girl in their year gave Mikan a folded note before walking away without another word and leaving their room.

"What's her problem?" Sumire asked as she looked at the retreating girl.

"No clue. Does anyone of you know Naoki sempai?" Mikan asked after opening the note in her hands.

"You don't know him?" asked Anna and Nonoko in unison.

"Should I know him?" Mikan asked slowly.

"Duh! He's only one of the hottest guys around! Well, he's nothing compared to Natsume and Ruka but he's the third most popular guy in the academy." Informed Nonoko excitedly.

"Not only that! He's good in academics and sports too! Plus he has a wood Alice! He gives wood sculptures to the girls he likes and it will last forever! Kyaaa!" Added Anna.

"Hmph! What a cheap trick! He's a loser compared to Natsume sama and Ruka sama!" added Sumire.

"So what does he want?" Nonoko asked her curiously while totally ignoring Sumire's comment as Mikan opened the note.

"Umm…nothing!" Mikan immediately answered earning her suspicious looks from everyone.

"He wants to ask her out." Said Koko loudly.

"Koko! Stop reading my mind!"

"KYAAA! You're so lucky Mikan chan!" replied Anna and Nonoko in unison.

'great.' she thought sadly before yesterday's trip to central town slipped in Mikan's mind. She glanced at Natsume who is currently reading he's manga and not caring at all. She sighed at this and smiled back at her excited friends. Natsume glanced at Mikan from he's peripheral vision and noticed her smiling face. He sighed inwardly before pretending to occupy himself with he's manga. Unknown to the both of them, a pair of amethyst and blue eyes was observing the two quietly.

After class, Mikan came at the promised time and place which is the southern forest, to meet the person named Naoki. She came because she wanted to politely reject his offer and then get on with her life.

"Mikan Sakura?" a deep voice from behind her startled Mikan.

"Umm…yeah! Are you Naoki sempai?"

"The one and only." He replied smugly.

'Geez! I can already feel he's ego suffocating me.' she thought dreadfully as she looked at the brown haired boy with reddish colored eyes.

"Sempai, I came because I would like to..." but he cut her off rudely.

"I know and I feel the same too."

"You do?" she asked in disbelief

"Yeah! I mean…who wouldn't want to go out with a person like me?" he replied while showing her his good physique.

'Ugh! Total narcissist! He is just A BIT good looking! He doesn't even compare to Natsume's looks. I mean, his eyes are so pale compared to Natsume's deep crimson ones! And what's with the chest puffing? Is he a rooster or something? Does he do this all the time? Do girls fall for this type? What a moron! Besides Natsume's body is way hotter than his….wait a freaking minute! Where did that come from? Why am I comparing everything to Natsume? What the hell am I thinking!' She thought distractedly.

"So, you're my girlfriend from now on! See you baby!" He said, bringing her back from her thoughts.

"Huh? Wait! I didn't…"

"Please, it's too late to play hard to get now…_baby_." He replied before grabbing her chin and emphasizing the word baby which gave Mikan goose bumps.

'_Baby?_ Eww! I feel like taking a shower right now.' She thought to herself before smiling back at him.

"Sempai! I'm sorry but I'm not playing hard to get. I came because I don't want to go out with you." She said as she pried his hands away from her.

"What are you talking about? Of course you do!"

"Uh…no I don't."

"Hahahahahah! You're pulling my leg aren't you? You are so cute baby."

'Stop calling me baby! I'm not your freaking baby!' She thought in annoyance at the boy's persistence and pet name for her.

"I'm not joking. I don't like you. And I'm not going to go out with you." She replied seriously.

"Hahahaha! You're so funny baby!"

"STOP calling me baby! I'm not your baby! And I refuse to go out with you!" She yelled before leaving. The boy's laughter suddenly stopped and all trace of humor on his face was replaced by a blank façade. Mikan didn't get far enough when a tree root suddenly grabbed her ankles. She looked down and then back to Naoki, only to see a different expression on his face while his wood Alice gathered around him. Mikan felt her instincts kick in and tried to activate her Nullification Alice when she was slammed on the tree trunk so suddenly.

"Don't think you can take me lightly baby." He walked towards her as his Alice pinned her on the tree.

"…."

"Scared?"

"You wish." She replied confidently.

"Hmph! Just because I took a liking to you doesn't mean you can act all bitchy on me. I'm not like that bastard Hyuuga who takes crap from you." He smirked at her while looking deep into her eyes. Mikan just glared at him when he insulted her and Natsume.

"Unlike him…I ALWAYS get what I want…baby" he replied darkly as he leaned down to kiss her. He was almost inches from her when he felt something hard hit his most precious body part.

"UMPH!" he groaned before sliding down in pain on the ground.

"Don't underestimate me. I'm not Natsume's partner for nothing you know." She said over him smugly as she watched the groveling boy on the ground. She stood before him as his Alice gets sucked into a small stone on her hand giving it a brown color. She used the barrier Alice to hide her stealing Alice from being detected, but since she used it once, she won't be able to use it again.

"See you around sempai!" She said happily as she played with the stone on her hands and walked off.

"Wait! My Alice! You little…" She stopped on her tracks and turned around quickly before giving Naoki a bright smile.

"I wouldn't continue that sentence if I were you sempai. I might _accidentally_ lose your Alice and get you out of this academy or I might just tell on you to my uncle and guardian. I'm sure you know THEM very well since they are the 2 PRINCIPALS of this school."

"Wha…"

"Oh! And sempai, if you want to get your Alice back, be ready to apologize okay? Also make sure it is sincere or else your Alice might find a new owner." with that she left him gaping at her back.

She was grinning and feeling too happy to realize that a pair of crimson eyes watched her as she walked leisurely around the cherry blossom trees.

'I wonder if Natsume came to central town too.' She thought distractedly before a voice interrupted her.

"Aren't you too old to wear polka dots?"

Mikan swiveled her head around to find the owner of the voice, not that she doesn't know who it was. Hell she would know his voice anywhere.

"You pervert! Show yourself!" She half heartedly shouted.

"I'm not the one you should be calling a pervert, when you're the one openly showing it." he replied in an amused tone.

"WHAT?" She looked down and saw her skirt swaying around in the breeze.

"IIIYYYYAAHHHHH! You moron! You could have told me sooner!" she angrily replied as she held on to her skirt.

"I did." He replied before plucking a cherry blossom on the tree and letting it fall freely with the wind.

"That's not telling!"

"Not my fault you're dense."

"Natsume!" she balled her fist on her sides and stared up at the cherry blossom above her.

"So, how was the situation with that sempai?" he changed the subject. Mikan simply stared at him in surprise. She wasn't really expecting him to ask since he doesn't seem to care when they were taking about it before.

"Ummm…it was okay I guess."

"Hn." He replied as he rested on the branch lazily without looking down at her.

'What is wrong with me? Why did I suddenly feel disappointed at his reaction?' She thought sadly as she stared up at him.

"Natsume do you want to…"

"Natsume." A voice from behind cut Mikan off, she whirled around only to find Persona standing there without his mask on.

"Persona…" she whispered in disbelief.

"Good afternoon Miss Sakura. How are you doing?"

"Umm…fine and you?"

"What do you want Persona?" the fire caster interrupted.

"Can I talk to you alone?" He asked calmly while the two students looked at him in apprehension.

"Don't worry. I'm not sending you out on missions that was already in the past." He reassured.

"What do you want?" Mikan asked.

"It's not something that concerns you." He replied impassively.

"What do you…"

"Leave" Natsume's voice cut her off as he jumped down in front of her without taking his eyes off Persona.

"What?" She asked him in disbelief.

"I said leave. I'll talk to him alone."

"Natsume! I won't…"

"Don't make me force you to leave."

"Fine!" She surrendered before leaving the two men to talk. When Natsume made sure she wasn't listening around, he turned towards the mark of death Alice manipulator.

"I'm listening."

_**Meanwhile….somewhere in central town…**_

"Ugh! Will you shut up already! You've been ranting about Natsume sama for over an hour now!" Sumire said in annoyance. The girls are spending their afternoon study period in central town. Well, after Narumi left Fukutan sensei as substitute for study period, the whole class boycotted him and left for central town, ergo, study period in central town.

"Sorry Permy, but I'm just worried!"

"We know already! Persona is bad news especially when Natsume is involved, but that was in the past Mikan. The war is already over and the treaty had been signed already by the 3 principals. I'm sure Persona wouldn't be stupid enough to harm Natsume in the academy." She explained rationally.

"You're right! I guess I'm worrying too much." Mikan replied nervously.

"You ARE worrying too much! Besides Natsume sama can handle Persona."

"That's true…"

"Mikan chan stop worrying and let's just enjoy the free period!" Anna added happily.

"More importantly Mikan chan….how did it go with Naoki sempai?" Nonoko curiously asked.

"Oh! That?"

"It seems things went smoothly with the way you're grinning like that." Sumire pointed out before taking a bite out of her Howalon.

"Hehehehe! Let's just say, things are great with sempai and I, but not in a romantic way." She grinned mischievously.

"What do you mean Mikan chan?" Asked Anna.

"Hehehehe! You'll see! AH! Hotaru that's my Howalon!"

"…"

"Give it back!"

_**Back to Natsume and Persona…..**_

"What did you say?" Natsume asked seriously.

"The ESP got impatient and sent someone to test Sakura whether she can use her steal and insertion Alice already."

"Who?" The crimson eyed boy asked darkly.

"Luna." Natsume's eyes widened in surprise after hearing the ex D.A. member with the soul sucking Alice. Natsume fisted his hands on his side in anger before glaring at Persona. Luna was a DA member that was loyal to the ESP and would do anything for him. That's why when she got the wind that Mikan's mother was the reason for the ESP's predicament; she went crazy and went after Mikan.

"I'm sure you remember who she is." Persona added after seeing the boy's reaction.

Natsume kept himself silent. Of course he remembered her. She ALMOST killed Mikan in the war so how can he forget! If he was just a tad bit late back then, Mikan wouldn't be here standing with him. Good thing Mikan was already unconscious back then and wasn't aware that someone went after her life. Natsume hated the woman very much that just hearing her name makes his blood boil.

"Why are you telling me this? How would I know that you are telling the truth?" Natsume asked suspiciously.

"It depends on you whether you want to believe me or not but I already did my part."

"What part?"

"Nobara asked me to protect Sakura in her stead and now I'm finished." Persona explained before turning away from the fire caster.

"Oh by the way, I heard Luna was heading towards central town. You better hurry up before it's too late" Person added before vanishing.

"FUCK!" with that Natsume sped off towards central town to find the soul sucking girl before she finds Mikan.

_**Back to Mikan at central town…..**_

"Mikan that was priceless! Hahahaha!" Sumire commented while laughing her ass off.

"Even I am impressed Mikan." Hotaru added while smiling at her conniving best friend.

"Of course! I learned it all from you Hotaru chan! Hehehehe!" She replied happily.

"Hahahaha! Sumire's right! I mean asking Naoki sempai to do that for you while apologizing is really hilarious!" added Nonoko

"But don't you guys think its mean?" Anna asked worriedly

"Huh? He deserves it after what he did to Mikan!" Sumire argued.

"But what if he takes revenge on her?"

"Don't worry Anna, sempai doesn't have the guts to take another shot at me. He knows what would happen to him if he does." Mikan replied confidently while smiling goofily with her friends.

"How come?" the pink haired girl asked.

"Because I told him I might tell on him to my uncle and Shiki kun!"

"Hm…you're getting good at this Mikan" Commented her amethyst eyed best friend.

"Thank you Hotaru chan! So it's almost 5 pm guys, you wanna head back already?"

"Yeah I guess we should. The Robot dorm manager won't let us off that easily this time after we got caught sneaking out last week" Added Nonoko worriedly, unknown to them that a pair of cold blue eyes watched them from a distance.

"I found you Mikan Sakura…" the girl whispered as she smiled at them cruelly. The girls stood up from their spot and walked towards their dorm when something….more like someone bumped into Mikan which caused both of them to fall on the ground.

"OW!" Mikan cried out but stopped when her eyes landed on a beautiful girl with strawberry blonde hair that reached her shoulders and a pair of blue eyes. She also has a beauty mark under her lip which made her look cuter in the auburn haired girls' eyes.

'Wow…she's beautiful.' Mikan thought immediately.

"That hurts…" the girl complained.

"I'm sorry, I wasn't looking." Mikan apologized as she stood up immediately before holding her hand out towards the fallen girl. Mikan felt something weird when the girl touched her hand and pulled herself up. The auburn haired girl looked at the beautiful girl in front of her warily which caught the attention of her best friend.

"Mikan what's wrong?" Hotaru asked suspiciously. Hotaru didn't like the aura of the girl even though her looks said otherwise.

'Where have I seen her before?' Hotaru asked herself. The raven haired girl eyed the new comer warily without the others noticing her. Mikan suddenly got out of her stupor and apologized for staring rudely at the strawberry blonde girl while Anna and Nonoko introduced themselves to her politely.

"I'm Rina Kanzaki by the way! I'm new here so I got lost… Umm...if it's not too much to ask, can you girls help me get back to the dorm?" Rina said hopefully.

"Oh! You're in luck! We were about to go back as well!" Anna replied kindly.

"Yeah!" Mikan agreed before smiling at the blue eyed girl. Rina smiled back at them and followed the girls as they lead her back to the dorm.

They took the forest path that leads straight to the dorms and walked for minutes. The girls neared the dorms soon enough but a group of boys blocked their path.

"Hey! What are you guys doing?" Mikan asked warily as she recognized the boys in her class holding some weapons on their hands. The boys didn't reply, instead they went towards Mikan and charged at her. The auburn haired girl immediately dodged the attack easily due to the constant training she had with Natsume. She flipped, jumped and blocked the attacks before hitting the boys to make them unconscious. Anna and Nonoko screamed when three boys captured them and held a knife in their throats.

"ANNA! NONOKO!" Mikan yelled when she saw the scene. The boys held the grasped the girls neck which made Anna and Nonoko had a hard time breathing.

"Let them go! What is wrong with you guys?" She yelled back at them. The boys just stayed quiet and stared at them impassively while holding the girls hostages. Hotaru just finished bashing some guy when she noticed some kind of bite mark on the boy's neck. She then looked at the others and saw the similar mark on their neck. Just then Hotaru remembered where he saw the girl before.

"Mikan! It's Luna Koizumi!" She yelled but it was too late. Mikan whipped around to see Luna grabbing onto Hotaru from behind while pointing a knife at her neck. Anna and Nonoko screamed in portest but it was useless cause they were bound as well.

"You really are too smart for your own good, however you were a bit too late dear." Luna replied as she held the knife on Hotaru's neck closer. Mikan panicked and watched in horror as her to friends coughed for air while the other is being threatened with a knife.

"Luna Koizumi?" She yelled in anger.

"Now, now! No need to get so angry Mikan dear. Is that how you greet an old friend?" She replied nonchalantly.

"You're not my friend! You helped the ESP kill my mother!"

"Well…I do regret Yuka's death but it was an accident." She explained without slacking her hold on the raven haired girl.

"Liar!" Mikan yelled back as she fisted her hands on her side and keeping herself from breaking down after remembering her mother's death.

"Nothing's gonna change even if you blame me for it, so I'll just go straight to the point. I'm here because the ESP is getting impatient with you…"

"I don't care what you want! Let them go!" She cut her off rudely.

"Not just yet…We know that you've already mastered Yuka's Alices and that annoying MSP and that insolent HSP banned you from using it but that farce is already too long for us to tolerate, so now the ESP sent me here to test it out whether it's true." She explained seriously. Mikan gritted her teeth and glared at the soul sucking Alice user.

"My answer is still the same, I still can't control it." Mikan lied perfectly.

"I'll see it for myself Mikan chan. shall we begin then?" She replied while slyly smiling at the auburn haired girl. Luna then snapped her fingers and a group of boys that Mikan haven't seen before, emerged from the trees. She backed away as they activated their Alices.

"Now Mikan chan, you must defeat these boys to save your friends but it won't be fair if you use your nullification on them right? It will defeat the purpose of the test. So, the ESP placed a special item on them that would render your nullification useless. He made it especially for you; see how special you are to him?" Luna continued before snapping her fingers again and the boys started to attack her.

Mikan jumped, flipped and dodged their attacks as much as she could manage but it wasn't easy for her to take down 5 guys at once especially if her nullification isn't working. She managed to avoid a lighting strike to her right and a punch on her left after she moved around. She was starting to get tired as her attackers attacked her continuously.

"Mikan chan, don't take too long or you'll be too late to save your friends!" Luna yelled at her egging her to use her secret Alice.

"Mikan don't mind this idiot! You can fight those morons! Hyuuga taught you for years! Don't waste it!" Hotaru yelled at her best friend. Luna got annoyed at the raven haired girl and pushed the knife deeper in her throat when she saw Mikan fight desperately without using her Alice.

"Try that again and you will be forever silent" Luna threatened her coldly but Hotaru was also strong willed and brave like her friend, so instead of being scared she smirked at the Luna and ignored her. Luna got annoyed and slit Hotaru a little bit, drawing blood. Mikan saw this and lost focus, so she got hit punched and flew backwards. She winced in pain but she stood back up again.

"Hotaru!" She yelled back while clutching her stomach in pain. She also took a hit from the iron Alice from before and the lightning Alice so her body isn't fit to fight anymore.

"Well, you better hurry up Mikan chan or else I might get bored and let the knife slip or let those boys have fun" Luna taunted her and pointed at the Anna and Nonoko gasping for air.

"Stop it!" Mikan yelled in frustration while stopping herself from crying after seeing her friends getting hurt because of her.

"Time's ticking Mikan chan. You won't defeat them without an Alice"

"Mikan chan…" Anna whispered weakly.

"Run…." Nonoko said softly while trying to wriggle out of the offender's grasp.

"Anna! Nonoko!" Mikan lost focus as her emotions got the better of her.

'What do I do? They might die if I don't use it! but Shiki san said to never use it…but my friends! What do I do? Natsume? Natsume what do I do?' Mikan thought desperately as tears slid down her face. Luna saw the girl break down and snapped her fingers again. The boys holding the girls' hostage tightened their grip which made the girls whimper in pain.

"NO! Stop it!" she cried out and run towards the girls but the other group blocked her path. Mikan looked at the Anna and Nonoko as they went unconscious in the hands of the offenders.

'I'm sorry Shiki san…I don't care about what happens to me…but my friends…I can't let them die here because of me…' She thought in defeat as she watched them. Mikan closed her eyes in concentration as she tried to activate her steal/insertion Alice.

"That's right…that's it Mikan chan use it…then everything would be over."Luna watched as Mikan relaxed and started to walk towards the group of boys with their Alice.

"Mikan you idiot! I won't forgive you for this!" Hotaru's voice echoed disturbing Mikan's concentration as she was about to touch one of the offender and steal his Alice and take it as her own. Luna got angry at the disruption.

"You fool! Just a little bit more and the barrier would have reacted already!" Luna yelled in anger. Her beautiful face started to darken and the atmosphere around her dropped. Her blue eyes turned cold and heartless as she grabbed the knife and pointed it at Hotaru's chest.

"I'm tired of playing children's games already, show me your Alice or I'll kill this girl!" She stated menacingly.

"Hotaru!"

"Show it to me!" She yelled back and pushed the tip of the knife into Hotaru's chest making the girl wince in pain. Mikan couldn't take the torture anymore and continued to her advance. She was almost inches from him when flames encircled her distancing her away from her target.

"Drop the knife before I burn your head." Natsume's voice resounded in the ears of Luna, as she suddenly felt shivers down her spine. Natsume was behind her as he held her head in his hand while keeping his Alice activated making her hair start to burn slightly. Luna dropped the knife and letting Hotaru go. Hotaru ran behind Natsume and watched as the fire caster control the heartless girl.

'Damn I got to careless.' She thought regretfully as she stood still waiting for the boys next order.

"Get your Alice off those guys."

"Not fair, get your hands off of me first."

"I'm not in the mood for concessions Luna, get them off now." His voice darkened. Luna sighed in defeat and snapped her fingers and removing the marks on their neck. The boys that were controlled became unconscious and fell on the ground.

"Natsume….Thank God…"Mikan's weak voice disrupted the boy and Luna took that as an opportunity to escape.

"Tch! You got lucky again Mikan. Next time, we'll make sure you won't get away." Luna vowed before disappearing behind the trees along with the group of boys with the anti nullification device. Natsume was about to follow them but Mikan held him back. He dismissed his fire around her and watched the bruised and beaten girl flopped down on the ground. He hated himself for not being able to protect her earlier and blamed himself for her state. He walked towards her to inspect the degree of damage she suffered while Hotaru checked on Anna and Nonoko.

Mikan's emotional and mental state was already over the edge so when she saw Natsume to her rescue, she collapsed in fatigue.

"I'm bringing Mikan to the hospital. I'm leaving the other to you." Natsume replied as he carried Mikan off the ground gently. Hotaru nodded silently and with that Natsume vanished.

_**_o~O~o~O~o~O~o~O~o_**_

**To be continued…**

_**_o~O~o~O~o~O~o~O~o_**_

Thanks so much all! Hope that you keep supporting me!

Jd

Kuroichibineko

Razux

PassionInWriting - I'm not really sure but I will try.

sapphireangel09 – nope XD he just did that to annoy her XD


	5. Thursday

**Disclaimer: ** I do not own Gakuen Alice! ^_^v

_**_o~O~o~O~o~O~o~O~o_**_

_**Thursday (8:00 pm) **_

A pair of brown eyes opened slowly, trying to accommodate the dark lighting in the room.

The moment Natsume brought Mikan to the hospital, she slept all day as the doctors healed her injuries. Her injuries were a little bad but nothing the state of the art technology of the academy can't fix. Natsume skipped classes and stayed beside Mikan all day, checking if the girl is feeling better.

He was asleep on the chair beside her bed when Mikan opened her eyes. She stared at him for a long time and remembered the incident that happened yesterday. She sighed in relief and closed her eyes, knowing that her friends and she were saved, but the thought of the ESP knowing her Stealing Alice is already in her control made her anxious.

'How the hell did that old geezer know about it? I never used it unless it was in the barrier of Shiki for practice…so how?' She thought deeply not noticing that a pair of crimson eyes had already opened.

"Stop looking so constipated after waking up." He commented hoping to lighten the mood of the girl. Mikan got embarrassed at his comment. She wanted to ignore it, but Natsume's continuous egging kept her temper up.

"What no comebacks? Those hits must've knocked you out pretty badly coz now you can't even counter any smart ass comebacks." He teased. Mikan sat up and propped herself on the headboard before replying at him.

"Shut up. Be thankful I'm still in this bed or else I'll beat you up too!" She replied in annoyance.

"Hmm….and when did the student became better than the master?"

"Since, she kicked his ass during their battle practice." She replied with a confident smirk. She felt a little better now that Natsume is with her.

"You didn't beat me! I allowed you to beat me since I felt pity for you for always losing." He explained arrogantly.

"Riiiiggghttt…and I am Naoki sempai's girlfriend…" She said sarcastically which he didn't get.

"Congratulations." He said before standing up and brushing himself off. His mood turned sour when he heard her comment and started to leave.

"Huh? What? Hey! Where are you going so suddenly?" She asked him hurriedly not wanting him to leave.

"Now that you mention it, your "boy-toy" came today. He visited you and asked for you if you'd wake up." He replied without looking at her.

"He did? Wait! He isn't…" but he cut her off.

"I'm glad you're ok. Look, I'm going back to tell them the good news so, see you in class." With that he turned the knob and left without waiting for her response.

"Wait! Natsume! He isn't…my boyfriend" she whispered the last words to no one. Mikan felt hurt when he suddenly left like that.

"Stupid Natsume! You should listen to what other people is saying…" She said to herself as she tried to release her frustration on her sheets.

She sighed and noticed that the silence in her room is unbearable for her. It reminds her of the time when her mother died. Back then, even after Yuka was unconscious already, they brought her to the hospital hoping there would still be some hope to revive her, but as they feared….she was dead already. Mikan could still remember the same atmosphere back then, the same silence and the stuffy air in the hospital with a muffled sounds coming from the outside.

She felt uncomfortable and the issue with Natsume made her even more lonely and depressed. She tried to sleep, but couldn't. Minutes turned to hours and she still couldn't get some rest.

"ARRG! It's all Natsume's fault!" She vented trying to take her mind of her discomfort. 'He's gonna be sorry for leaving me behind like that.' She thought to herself before shoving the sheets off and taking off the contraptions taped on her and left through the window to avoid being seen to look and vent her annoyance on the fire-caster.

_**Meanwhile….somewhere the academy…**_

"Stupid, you didn't need to show her how pissed you are. It's not like she knows…" Natsume said to himself as he watched the stars from the branch he was lying on. He sighed at his over reaction in the hospital and decided to go back and check on her again, but refused to do so.

"Nah…I already told her I'll see her in class. I would look like a fool if I go back now…but she hates being alone in the hospital…I wonder how she is right now? Shit! Am I going or what?" He debated with himself. He ruffled his hair in frustration and sat up.

"I'll just take a sneak peek and I'll leave immediately. She won't even know I came back." With that he stood up and was about to get ready to leave when he heard the leaves rustle. His senses were on high alert and observed his surroundings, sensing if an enemy is nearby.

He waited for a moment and concealed himself from behind the leaves. He waited for a moment before something came from behind him.

Of course, with years of training, it was too early for Natsume to be ambushed and taken down without a fight. He twisted his body flexibly and grabbed the person that was holding him from behind and slammed the person down to the trunk of the tree. He couldn't see who it was, but as the moonlight shone on them, he's faced paled in horror.

"Cough! Cough! Can't breathe!" She complained as her neck was crushed under his hands. Natsume immediately let go of her and assisted her in a more comfortable position.

"WHAT THE HELL WERE YOU THINKING?" He yelled at her angrily. He couldn't describe the mixed feeling he was feeling at the moment. His body shook in horror as he saw his hand print on her neck.

'I could've killed her.' He thought guiltily.

"Cough! I'm fine Natsume."

"I ALMOST KILLED YOU! DO YOU KNOW THAT?"

"O..okay…I'm sorry Natsume…I didn't mean to…" She explained, but suddenly surprised when he hugged her tightly.

"Don't do that again. Do you understand me? Don't ever do that again!" He said to her. His angry tone was replaced with relief and worry as he hugged the girl in front of him.

"Natsume…" She whispered hoping it will calm him down. He pulled away from her and touched the mark that was left by his hand on her neck.

"I'm sorry…I…"

"It's ok…it was my fault. I should've known better…I'm really sorry for making you angry." She replied sincerely as she watched his crimson eyes calm down a bit. He stared at her for a while before noticing she was still wearing the hospital gown.

"Why are you here? Aren't you supposed to be resting at the hospital?" He asked her blankly.

"Umm..about that well.."

"Go back. Go back now." He ordered her.

"NO! I don't like it there. It makes me feel uncomfortable. Besides it's partly your fault!" She explained childishly as she fiddled with her gown nervously while avoiding Natsume's stare.

"My fault?" he asked as he raised his eyebrows in curiosity.

'What is she talking about?' he thought to himself.

"Yes! If you hadn't left me alone so suddenly, I…I wouldn't feel so uncomfortable there. You know how much I hate being in the hospital ever since my mom died."

"You could've called you boy-toy to stay with you." He replied bitterly as he remembered their earlier conversation.

"Boy-toy? Look here…"

"You don't need to explain to me you know. It's not like I'm your boyfriend for you to explain everything to me." He replied without looking at her. Mikan felt disappointed at his words. She doesn't know why, but he was right. It's not like he was her boyfriend…so why does she need to clear it up for him? Why does she feel hurt with his impassive words?

"I don't know…I just wanted to explain so you won't misunderstand." She replied softly.

'Don't bother Natsume, she won't realize it. She will never realize it…' He thought to himself sadly.

"Forget it. Let's just go back to the hospital okay?" He changed the subject when the silence became unbearable for him.

Natsume tried to make her stand, but Mikan felt weak after confronting him, physically, mentally and emotionally fatigued, so he turned his back on her and signaled her to get on.

Mikan watched Natsume offered his back to her and she got on slowly. She felt his warmth against the cold night and it felt comfortable. She hugged him tighter and it made him sighed inwardly. She whispered a word of thanks and he just answered her like usual.

"Ne…Natsume…can you tell me why is your heart's beating so fast?" She asked him as she closed her eyes and allowed his heart beat to lull her to sleep.

"Yeah…it's because you're so heavy and I'm tired." He joked but he noticed she already fell asleep. He reached her hospital room and laid her down on the bed gently. He watched her slow paced breathing and brushed a few stray hairs away from her face.

"It's because you were so close that can't calm down." He whispered as he took her hands and placed it on his chest. He then kissed it gently before placing it back down and left.

Unknown to him, that as he left, Mikan held her hand close to her chest silently and whispered in the dark.

"Ne Natsume…what did you do? My heart also won't calm down…"

_**_o~O~o~O~o~O~o~O~o_**_

**To be continued…**

_**_o~O~o~O~o~O~o~O~o_**_

**A/N**

Hate it? Love it? Any violent reactions?

Please just leave a review to tell me what you guys think!

Just don't throw tomatoes or rotten veggies at me…I just took a bath. XD

_**_o~O~o~O~o~O~o~O~o_**_

Special thanks to all who reviewed, faved and placed me in their author list You guys are the best! (^_^)b

**Kuroichibineko** - hope you enjoyed the transition :)

**PassionInWriting** - thank you for being such a sweetie! hope you enjoy this chapter :)

**Lolita-chi**

**obessedfan101**

_**_o~O~o~O~o~O~o~O~o_**_


	6. Friday

**Disclaimer: ** I do not own Gakuen Alice! ^_^v

**A/N:** Needed to upload the story a little earlier since I won't be able to online for the next two days because of my trainings….so I will be seeing your comments on Sunday (^_^)v

Hope this one is to your liking!

I will try to post the last chapter on Sat but I can't promise it since I'm on my training at that time. T^T

_**_o~O~o~O~o~O~o~O~o_**_

_**Friday (4:00 pm) **_

"Finally! It's Friday! Friday! Tomorrow is Saturday!" Sang Mikan happily as she was discharged that morning and was allowed to attend her classes. Natsume attended the morning classes and as usual they fought like children, but rather than getting pissed off…Mikan somehow felt happy with that.

"Shut up! Just because it became a song doesn't mean it's worth singing!" Countered Sumire as she blocked her sensitive ears.

"That's not actually the point, but what the heck….Why are you so happy today Mikan?" Commented Ruka as he watched Mikan's bright smile.

She also didn't know why and the events of last night were a bit blurred to her, but she felt happy today just because she accidentally brushed over Natsume's hand during class. It was weird because she blushed but thank goodness he didn't notice or else she doesn't know how to explain her new freaky reaction.

"Hmmm…I don't know myself." She replied but touched her hand at the same time as if relishing the feeling of it.

'_His hands were a bit rough, maybe it's because of the trainings he had.' _She rationalized in her head.

"She just hit her head harder and it made her crazy." Hotaru replied teasingly.

"Hotaru! That's so mean! I did not." She pouted at her friend. She was playing with Hotaru when she noticed Natsume weren't with them.

"Hey, where is Natsume? Normally he would be coming back to the dorms with us by now." She commented as she swiveled her head around.

"I don't know. Maybe he left off somewhere." Ruka replied.

"Hmm…okay." Mikan's tone was of disappointment, which didn't get past the amethyst eyed girl.

"Why do you ask?"

"Nothing. Just noticed he wasn't here."

"Hmm…"

"What?" she asked her defensively.

"Nothing."

"Hotaru you're weird." She commented playfully.

"Not as weird as you."

"AH!" Mikan suddenly shouted out of the blue as she felt her pocket bare.

"What? What's wrong?" Sumire asked worriedly.

"I left my wallet at the classroom!"

"Moron no one is gonna steal it. There's nothing much in there anyway!" Sumire replied jokingly.

"Meanie! I still have a few rabbits left for central town you know!"

"Whatever, hurry up we will wait for you here."

"Yay! Thanks guys! It will just be a minute." She replied before dashing off towards the classroom area. Hotaru watched her friend ran and watched as the sky darkened above them.

"What's wrong Hotaru?" Asked Ruka as he saw her watching the sky.

"It's gonna rain."

"Hopefully, it won't."

"Yeah…hopefully."

_**Meanwhile….somewhere the academy…**_

"Where did I put that wallet?" She asked herself as she rummaged under her desk. She dug deeper under and pulled it out.

"Got it! hehehehe!" She kissed her wallet excitedly thinking of the things she could buy at central town later.

Mikan was about to leave the building when she saw Natsume following a girl at the back building. She became curious so she followed them and hid herself.

She watched as the girl grabbed him desperately as tears spilled from her eyes. In Mikan's view, the girl was beautiful and it was such a waste for her to cry to a guy. She knew Natsume was a popular guy but never did he once accepted any girl to his girlfriend and she was wondering why. Deep inside she felt weird…she felt sad if that happens but she thought that maybe it's because she won't be as close to him as she is now if ever he gets a girlfriend.

'_Of course, seeing Natsume gets close to some other girl other than yourself, his girlfriend, would make any girl jealous…jealous…' _She thought to herself distractedly. She shook her head to dismiss her confusion and carefully watch the two couple.

She held her breath when the girl confessed boldly but she felt relieved when she concluded that Natsume was gonna dump her judging by his annoyed expression. She was about to leave at that moment when she was shocked at the next scene in front of her. The girl grabbed Natsume's face and kissed him on the lips.

It took a few moments before Natsume reacted to her and pushed her away. He wiped his lips in disgust and was about to yell at the girl when Mikan dropped her wallet in shock and alerted the two. She felt surprised and hurt at the same time and it made her more confused.

Natsume looked at her expression. A part of him was glad that she reacted the way he imagined, but a part of him doesn't want to see that expression again because that was the first time she cried since her mom died.

Mikan realized the attention on her and shakily grabbed her wallet on the floor and wiped her tears. She apologized and run away. Natsume went after her to explain and caught up immediately.

"Mikan!" He grabbed her by her elbow and spun her around to face him.

Mikan doesn't know why her tears suddenly fell when she saw him kissing someone else. All she knows is that she couldn't breathe at that moment as if she was drowning without water. She tried to run away from him but he caught up.

"I'm sorry! I didn't mean to follow and eavesdrop…I"

"It meant nothing." He cut her off immediately.

"Sorry…I should congratulate you actually! You finally found a girlfriend." She replied sounding happy for him, but in actuality she was feeling hurt.

"I told you it was nothing." He repeated again. He was kind of hurt with her words. She was trying to be happy for him for having another girl.

"You don't need to explain anything...it was my fault…I should get going, Hotaru and the others are waiting for me…I" she blabbered without looking at him directly and trying to get away from his grasp.

"Mikan…please look at me." he called her name softly making her stop. She looked at him as she tried to prevent her tears from falling but failed.

'_Stupid eyes! Why can't you stop crying? It wasn't my business so why become so affected!' _she berated herself. Natsume wiped her tears away making her cry even more.

"Sorry...I don't what's wrong with me…"

"I do…" Mikan stared at him asking him silently for the answer. "And I feel the same way since the moment I met you." He continued as he looked at her honestly and realization dawned on her face.

"No…That's impossible. You hated me…you…"

"I never hated you. I never did…more like the opposite of hate."

"But you…insulted me and relentlessly pissed me off!" she replied in doubt.

"But I never meant any of those words. I only did it to keep your attention on me."

"Why didn't you tell me?" She asked him softly.

"I didn't want you to know the darkness that I live in, so kept my distance and just watched you from afar. I didn't want you to get hurt and know that I couldn't protect you."

"Is that why you beat up my suitors?" She asked him in disbelief changing the mood between them.

"…."

"You jerk…I can't believe I didn't notice this until you honestly said It." she told him lightly.

"I do…you are pretty dense...denser than a rock." He replied honestly. Mikan wiped her tears and slapped Natsume playfully in the arm.

"So what about that orange Akito stole from you?" She asked him.

"…."

"What?"

"Nothing. Don't mind that orange anymore. I finally got that orange back." He answered her with smirk on her face.

"Whatever." She rolled her eyes at him. Natsume and Mikan suddenly felt the down pour and they just laughed at their situation. He took off his jacket and tried to cover her with it.

Mikan felt a weight off her chest and was just happy with the turn of events while Natsume couldn't stop smiling at her as her watched her getting soaked with him under the rain.

He was almost content when he remembered about a little nuisance back at the hospital.

"Speaking of boys…what about that wood carver guy?"

"Naoki sempai? How many times should I say it? HE isn't my boyfriend! I stole his Alice and threatened him with it."

"What did he do?"

"Nothing…" She immediately replied knowing that Natsume could bring more havoc if he knew Naoki almost raped her.

"….."

"He really did nothing."

"Nothing but he pissed you off that badly?" he replied skeptically.

"Umm…yeah…." She replied without looking at her directly.

"Liar. Spill it or I'll do something that will make you spill it." He teased her. Mikan blushed forgetting that Natsume is a big pervert.

"Ummm…he really did nothing to me" Mikan backed away and was about to run but natsume vaught her hands. He pulled her towards him not minding that both of them are still under the rain.

"You really won't tell?"

"Umm…"

"Fine you asked for this." He replied before placing his lips on the side of her ears. Mikan blushed and squealed in surprised. She tried to get his hands off but he was stronger than her.

"Na…Natsume you pervert! Sto..stop it!" she complained but he only bit her ears harder.

'_Sorry sempai you are on your own!' _she thought to herself.

"Okay fine! He tried to rape me….happy?" She explained. He let go off her and his expression turned grim. Mikan felt the ambiance turned dark and was scared for the life of the sempai.

"…."

"Wait! Before you tried to kill him, he didn't lay a finger on me cause I kicked his ass. So can't you just let this go?"

"….."

"Please?"

"…."

"Please?"

"If you compensate for it." he asked her.

"What? You want bribery? Fine what do you want?" She asked in disbelief.

'_Sempai you jerk! I will kick your ass again because of this!' _she vowed to herself.

"A kiss"

"Wha..what?" She blushed at his demand.

"Hurry up and do it. I waited for years for you and you can't even give me a simple kiss."

"What the hell? As if it was my fault?" She argued.

"Do it within in 20 seconds or I'll beat the crap of out of that guy."

"Ahh…Umm…" she hesitated.

"No one is looking." He convinced her, unknown to them that the gang was watching it all.

Mikan leaned forward and closed her eyes slowly as Natsume met her half way until their lips touched. Mikan suddenly felt conscious, but threw her caution away when he took over their kiss. They kissed for a few minutes before parting leaving both of them breathless.

'_Did I do it right?'_ she thought self consciously.

"Hey."

"Hmm?"

"Do it again. The kiss."

"HUH?"

"I can't do it anymore…" She replied bashfully.

"Why?" he replied impatiently.

"This is so embarrassing I'm gonna die!"

"Who's gonna die with a kiss idiot!"

"But…But If do it again. I think my heart will explode." She replied embarrassed.

"…."

"You're such an idiot Natsume!" He just stared at her and noticed her cute expression.

"Fine. Just tell me you love me properly. I want to hear it from your own mouth." He told her seriously.

"Wha?"

'_WHAT? That's gonna make my heart explode too!' _she thought in panic.

"You should be the one saying it! You're a guy!" she countered.

"You were asking what I want as compensation."

"I already gave it! You're unfair. By the way you haven't even told me you lo…." She replied without looking at him.

"I'll say it after you do."

"Eh?"

"Mikan?"

"I…I love you…you idiot Natsume! You're obnoxious and…" she said sincerely and added a few complaints on her confession.

"The obnoxious and idiot part wasn't necessary." He teased her but feeling elated after waiting to hear those words from her. She wiped the new tears that were building up looked up at him.

"Me too…I love you Mikan…more than anyone else." He confessed before closing his promise with a kiss. Mikan felt like she was about to burst after hearing it. She never felt this way towards anyone else before. She was really thankful that Natsume felt the same way because she doesn't know what to do if he really did pursue someone else while she realized her feelings for him.

Mikan cried as they broke the kiss. Her tears came down like the rain droplets that were pouring. He wiped the droplets on her face and asked her to smile.

"Smile you idiot." He said to her and she did. Unknown to them that the others were watching their sweetest moment unravel before them.

"I guess happy moments also happen under the pouring rain." Hotaru concluded while using her video camera to record each scene.

"Hotaru don't disturb their privacy it's very rude." Ruka told her but she only stared at him blankly before watching the couple again.

"Hotaru, stop taking their….." Ruka nagged her a little louder which annoyed the girl and made her bring out her favorite weapon so he wasn't able to finish what he wanted to say.

**BANG! BANG! **

"Anyone else wants to comment?" Offered the raven haired inventor, while holding her Baka gun proudly. The others just shook their heads and kept silent as the girl returned to her money…I meant video making.

"Not all moments are happy I guess…" whispered Yuu carefully to Anna, Nonoko and Sumire, which nodded their heads as they observed the fallen blonde on the floor.

_**_o~O~o~O~o~O~o~O~o_**_

**To be continued…**

_**_o~O~o~O~o~O~o~O~o_**_

**A/N:**

Some lines were taken from the real manga Gakuen Alice like the parts of their "I love you's". I hope you guys enjoyed this chapter as much as I enjoyed writing it!

_**_o~O~o~O~o~O~o~O~o_**_

_**Special thanks to all!**_

**Ekbrooke98** – tnx

**PassionInWriting**– (^_^)b

**Kuroichibineko**** –** thanks for the suggestion.

**natsuk0**

_**_o~O~o~O~o~O~o~O~o_**_


	7. Saturday

**Disclaimer: ** I do not own Gakuen Alice! ^_^v

**A/N: ** Last chapter up guys! Hope this one is to your liking! After this I'll be hiding for awhile till I get my inspiration to continue "INTO THE FUTURE WITH YOU" and to complete the chapter 8 of "STUCK WITH EACH OTHER"

Thanks for all the support everyone! Hope to finish STUCK WITH EACH OTHER soon!

_**_o~O~o~O~o~O~o~O~o_**_

_**Saturday (2:00 pm) **_

…_**Somewhere in central town…**_

"NATSUME SAMA AND THIS IDIOT ARE DATING?" Sumire yelled out loud as she dropped her bag on the floor in over reaction.

"Hey! I can you hear you from here Permy! And I'm not an idiot!" Mikan countered from her insult from her seat beside Natsume and the gang.

"Duh! I wanted you to hear it on purpose!" Sumire teased her as she walked towards them after she picked up her bag.

"Yeah you are." Natsume added, pissing her even more.

"What did you say?"

"I kind of knew it would come to this, but I am still surprised." Anna admitted in amazement to Nonoko and Yuu, who agreed in return.

"Who knew that a simple amoeba like Mikan could actually land Natsume sama!" Sumire added.

"Hey! I'm not an amoeba!" Mikan replied while pouting. Natsume saw her expression and thought it was cute, so he pinched her cheeks to get her attention.

"OUCH! Hotaru….he is bullying me!" Mikan complained before lunging herself on her best friend, who just shook her head at her antics. Mikan hugged her friend and stuck out her tongue at Natsume.

Natsume got a little bit jealous by the fact that Mikan is hugging Hotaru tightly and was currently moving away from him, but the smirk on Hotaru's face and her aura of 'She-still-like-me-best' irked him the most.

"Got something to say Hyuuga?" Hotaru asked him on purpose knowing he didn't have the guts to make a move on Mikan while she was there.

"Mind your own business Imai and catch the rabbit before HE gets taken by another wolf." Natsume replied slyly knowing Hotaru's feelings for a little someone. Hotaru pretended to not care and just replied smartly.

"I don't want to be told that by you when it took you years to get Rapunzel." She replied teasingly.

"….."

"What are you guys talking about?" Mikan asked obliviously as she looked between her best friend and her boyfriend. Yuu, Anna and Nonoko laughed silently to themselves while Hotaru kept eating her ice cream happily knowing she won over Natsume.

"What are you guys talking about?" Mikan asked again pestering Hotaru.

"It's nothing." Natsume replied. Mikan pouted again which he noticed and pinched her cheeks for the second time.

"Ouch! Stop it Natsume!"

"Okay knock off that lovey-dovey atmosphere it's making me jealous over here" Sumire replied jokingly as she finished ordering her drinks.

"You shill like Nashume Permy?" She asked incoherently while Natsume still held her cheeks.

"LOL! Not like that! I already have my eyes on someone." She admitted honestly. The attention was then turned on her.

"Who?" Asked Nonoko curiously.

"That's a secret!" She replied in panic.

"Awww…come on! We're friends right! You have to tell!" Anna continued.

"Yeah!" Mikan agreed while nursing her cheeks.

"Hmm…is it Ruka?" Asked Yuu. Hotaru's ears perked up which Natsume noticed and smirked at her.

"Of course not!" Sumire denied strongly.

"Then who?" Mikan asked excitedly. Just then the sandy blonde mind-reader came in.

"KOKO!" Mikan called out loudly.

"What? Who said it was that stupid Koko!" She rambled on guiltily and trying her best to hide it but the blush on her face gave her away.

"Hey guys what's up!" Koko greeted them like usual and stood behind Sumire on purpose and rested his hands on the back of her chair. She blushed and kept silent because Koko's hands were grazing her shoulders. Mikan noticed Sumire clam up and decide to make it more obvious, not that the others didn't notice.

"Permy why so quiet?"

"Nothing" She squeaked as she tried her best to stop thinking about him. Too bad Koko already read it that's why he came into the café they were in.

"I like you too" Koko whispered to her softly that she could only hear surprising the girl to her feet.

"Gah! Stupid Koko! I don't like you! Dream on!" She yelled at him and started to hit him with her fist in embarrassment.

"Hahahaha! Ouch! Ok! Ok! Got to go guys!" He ran away after bidding them goodbye. Sumire followed after him and continued to scream while he laughed it off. Everyone in the group just stared at the weird couple.

"How long do you think they were dating?" Anna asked out of the blue.

"Not long I guess…with the way Sumire reacted." Nonoko replied.

"Ummm…so who was the one Permy was talking about?" Mikan asked stupidly.

"…."

"Told you, you're an idiot." Natsume commented.

"What did you say?"

"Idiot"

"Not you too Hotaru!"

"Look its Ruka!" Yuu pointed out as Ruka came in this time. Hotaru pretended not to care and maintained her impassive expression.

"Hey guys! Sorry I was late. I fed my bunny and it took awhile." He explained before sitting beside Hotaru.

"No worries Ruka." Said Anna.

"Too bad you missed Koko and Sumire." Nonoko replied.

"Ah…not really, I saw them bickering outside before I came in. Speaking of bickering what's with them?" Ruka asked while looking at Mikan and Natsume.

"The usual" Hotaru replied while taking a bite out of her strawberry ice cream. Ruka then noticed that he was too close to her and it made him conscious for some unknown reason.

'_Somehow, strawberry ice cream tastes really good right now…'_ He thought unconsciously as he watched her beside him.

"By the way Hotaru what did you do with the video from yesterday?" He asked her and ignoring the bickering couple beside them.

"I kept it for future investment." She replied before taking another scoop.

"Hmmm….can I taste the strawberry ice cream before I order it?" he asked her. Hotaru looked at him for a while before she gave him her spoon and watched him take a spoonful in his mouth.

Hotaru usually wouldn't allow Ruka to do this and the only one she would be this accommodating is with Mikan, but since she built up a little something with the animal lover, she didn't let such opportunity to pass by.

"GAH! LET GO!"

"If you stop hitting me, I will."

"Hmm…it's better than I expected. Thanks Hotaru." He replied before giving the spoon back. She looked at it and continued to eat her ice cream.

'_And I thought Mikan was dense.'_ She thought to herself before taking another bite.

'_Weird…somehow the strawberry tastes sweeter than I expected.'_ He thought to himself.

"NATSUME YOU JERK!"

"….. "

"Guys want to leave before the manager decides to kick us out." Yuu offered as the staff kept looking their way.

"You guys can stay. I'll just drag this idiot out with me." Natsume replied before standing up and dragging Mikan out, but before he left he said something to Hotaru which annoyed the raven haired girl.

"THERE YOU GO AGAIN! STOP CALLING ME AN IDIOT!" Mikan screeched at him.

"Shut up." Hotaru muttered.

"What did I do now?" Ruka complained.

"It's not you moron."

"Why do you always bully me?" Ruka asked her curiously.

"Shut up and let's just go." She said before standing up and leaving the café.

"You haven't' answered my question."

The others watched this new development and just shook their heads hopelessly at their friends.

'_Two down and one more to go.'_ They thought to themselves.

_**Meanwhile….somewhere in academy.…**_

"WHAT!"

"NOOO!"

"Wait! There is still one more guy available for us!" Wakako said, gathering the attention of all the crying girls. _**(A/n: In case you guys forgot, Wakako is Sumire's friend in elementary XD.)**_

"Who? Every hot guy is already taken!"

"Ruka Nogi" She replied confidently.

"OMG! You're right! This time I will finally get my prince!"

"But isn't he with Imai san?" Another girl asked.

"HELL NO!" Everyone protested.

"As if! That freaky inventor is not good enough for our snow white!" Some girl commented. Just then the gang walked in their direction. They noticed Yuu, Anna and Nonoko conversing with themselves while Ruka and Hotaru walked together.

All eyes were then directed to Ruka as they were passing the group of girls on strike.

"I feel a prickling sensation on the back of my head." Ruka complained as he passed them. Hotaru, who was walking with him at that time, stared blankly at the girls and then smirked confidently at them after hearing their comments.

'_They do look like rabid wolves while Ruka is the unsuspecting bunny.' _She thought to herself jokingly, remembering the fire caster's comment earlier. She laughed softly to herself which took the attention of Ruka.

"What's so funny?" He asked her curiously.

"Nothing." She replied but she smiled at him which made him stare at her longer. Ruka suddenly felt conscious and embarrassed for no reason.

"What?" this time it was her turn to ask him.

"Nothing. Just wondering why I felt weird after passing those girls." He replied quickly and turning his attention to the path.

'It's been awhile since I saw her smile like that. She looks nice.' He thought distractedly.

"Don't worry bunny, it's just your imagination." Replied Hotaru as she teased him.

"Don't call me that!" Ruka replied in embarrassment.

"Will you prefer snow white?" She replied with a smirk.

"NO! Don't call me any weird names."

"Snow white isn't weird besides, isn't that your nickname back then?"

"Shut up! Don't call me that!"

"Too bad I got pictures." Hotaru replied as she suddenly brought out their elementary pictures out of thin air and ran off towards the group of girls. Ruka was in shock to see his embarrassing pictures so he called for his Rhino friend and ran after her.

The group scattered like bugs as Ruka's rhino stampede over them.

"Nothing will change…" Yuu commented as he watched Ruka yell after her as always.

"Yeah…" agreed Anna.

"And I thought Mikan was the only one who is dense enough not to notice such things." Added Nonoko.

"Now I wonder when these two will become a couple as well" Yuu replied, who was oblivious to their friends' conversation.

"Hotaru Imai! Come back here and give me back my photos!" Ruka yelled after her as he continued to run around and catch the girl on her duck scooter.

"Hmm…that will be another story for another week." Anna replied while smiling lightly at the couple.

"Yup!" Yuu and Nonoko agreed at the same time.

"Anyone wants to go back to central town for some Howalons?" Nonoko offered.

"Yes!"

_**_o~O~o~O~o~O~o~O~o_**_

**The end**

_**_o~O~o~O~o~O~o~O~o_**_

**To all who supported me and put up with me for 1 week…THANK YOU VERY MUCH! Big HUG! All of your comments are a big help to me. I will keep them in mind for my future stories **

**\(^_^)/**

**pinkpocket23**

**midnight blue08**

**PassionInWriting**

**Jd**

**Kuroichibineko**

**animefreak1863**

**bl0oDtHRisTyd3ViL**

**crimson-angel1447**

**Ekbrooke98**

**Lolita-chi**

**obessedfan101**

**Razux**

**Tsuki-chama**

**April Twelving**

**sexii-emo-chiick**

**Syao Blossoms**

**Teru Hime**

**(^_~)v**

_**_o~O~o~O~o~O~o~O~o_**_


End file.
